victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Character Form
Before you create your form, please go to this page for a list of the names of the actors currently being used. Fill your form here and then we leave you a message to know you are claimed. Have fun! To see the archived Character Form, go here. Form #100 Name: Mitchell Jordan Davies Image: Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 6'0 Address: 112 North Knoll Drive, Hollywood Occupation(s): Student, Part-Time Waiter Family: Jennifer Ellen Davies (mother), Jeffery Austin Davies (father), Zayn Marcos Davies (brother), Hailee Primrose Davies (sister), Brody Liam Davies (brother), Jackson Oliver Davies (brother) Relationships: Madeline Lynne McKian (crush) Friends: Robbie Shapiro, Sinjin Van Cleef, Tori Vega rest TBD. Enemies: TBD Interests: Acting, magic, football, hanging with his brothers. Talent: Acting, magic, tech theatre. Weaknesses: Shakespeare Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: Minizzle Form #101 Name: Serena Jasmine Dallies Image: Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5ft2 Address: 101 Chalkford Drive, Hollywood Occupation(s): Student, Family: Jasmine Dallies (mother), Austin Dallies(father) Relationships: N/A Friends: Tori Vega,Trina Vega,Sinjin Van Cleef,TBD Enemies: N/A Interests: Acting,Karate Talent: Acting, Singing,Dancing Weaknesses: N/A Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer:Usagi. Form #102 Name: James Matt Campbell Image: Here Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 5ft 10 Address: 17 Sunset Place, L.A Occupation(s): Student, Singer, Actor Family: Molly Campbell (mother), Harry Campbell (father), Kevin (pigeon) Relationships: N/A Friends: Tori Vega, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, Sinjin Van Cleef, Liam Cook & Emma Lewis Enemies: Trina Vega Interests: Singing, Guitars, Video Games, Surfing Talents: Acting, Singing Weaknesses: N/A Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: Antio Form #103 Name: Elena Lilliana Wagner Image: lalala here Gender: Female Age: 16 27, 1995 Height: 5'6 Address: 3985 Gilbert Place, Los Angeles, California Occupation(s): Student Family: Virginia Wagner (mother), Xavier Wagner (father), Matthew Wagner (older brother) Relationships: Lucas Xander (ex-boyfriend) Friends: Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Andre Harris and Tori Vega Enemies: Trina Vega, Robbie Shapiro, Rex Powers, Sinjin van Cleef Interests: Singing, writing, fashion, rain, swimming, school. Talents: Writing, singing, dancing Weaknesses: Acting (she can act, but hates it) Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: This TVD fanatic. Form #104 Name: Waverly Ella Channing Image: Gender: Female Age: 14 Height: 5 ft 5 Address: 56 Seneca Boulevard, Los Angeles, CA Occupation(s): Student, ballet dancer, costume designer Family: Marcia Channing (mother), Patrick Channing (father), Charlotte Channing (older sister) Relationships: eventually, I'll create a new OC named Jack Lawson, and they'll date. (: Friends: Belle Lawson, Tori Vega, Beck Oliver (more TBD) Enemies: Riley Matthews Interests: ballet dancing, fashion, reading, the colors purple, red, and black, nail polish Talent: dancing, costume dancing Weaknesses: TBD Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: Meeee (: Form #105 Name: Jack Timothy Lawson Image: Gender: Male Age: 15 Height: 5 ft 8 Address: 183 East Cedar Avenue, Los Angeles, CA Occupation(s): Student, singer/musician Family: Victoria Lawson (mother), Timothy Lawson (father), Belle Lawson (twin sister) Relationships: Eventually, Waverly Channing (: Friends: Belle Lawson, Percy Jackson (more TBD) Enemies: TBD Interests: Music, girls (lol), friends, the beach, instruments, writing songs, video games Talent: singing/guitar playing Weaknesses: School in general - his grades aren't too hot; when a girl doesn't like him back Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: That one girl who's making too many OCs trololol Form #10whatever Name: Derek Johnson Image: Gender: Male Occupation: Student, obvs Family: People I'll think of names for later Relationships: people Friends: That one dude, people Enemies: people Interests: girls and lots of 'em Talent: Singing Weaknesses: Stuff Education: HAHS Portrayer: InsaneBlueberry